1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for draining moisture condensation on the undersurface of a roof or ceiling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is a well known problem that the undersurface of, for example, a factory roof or bathroom ceiling, when at a temperature below the dew point, causes moisture from the room air to condense thereon, thereby producing dewdrops which tend to fall into the room.
Various attempts have been made to drain the dewdrops thus formed, but have met with only partial success. For example, one such proposal has comprised a plurality of elongated, hollow structural members each having a concave bottom wall with central slits or apertures formed therein. The structural members are interconnected side by side and used as the ceiling of a bathroom, for instance. Humidified room air flows upwardly through the apertures into the hollow members in which condensed moisture is trapped and drained by the bottom wall. This prior art attempt is, however, unable to drain moisture on the underside of the bottom wall. Furthermore, the hollow members are relatively difficult to manufacture.
Another prior effort has included a corrugated panel with a plurality of gutters mounted on the undersides of grooves of the panel. This effort has a drawback, however, in that it is difficult to attach the gutters, and to clean them once they are assembled.